POKeMON: SPIRIT RANGERS
by fereality
Summary: Our heroes Find they Have their hands full when they find out they have inherited the "SPIRITS OF THE PAST", spirits of ancient pokemon who when danger arises choose new hosts and grants them with new abilities.
1. CHAPTER 1: THE HEROES JOURNEY

Normal disclaimer here: I Don't Own Pokemon and I Don't Own the Power Rangers, I Just Like To Play In Their World Some Times

* * *

We find our heroes traveling back to Pallet Town after Ash & Richie competed in the latest Pokemon competition.  
  
"Ash, are we lost again?" Misty said with a hidden grin as she teased her best friend.  
  
"I don't know ask Brock. He has the map."  
  
"Alright, you two, leave me out of this. Anyways there's only the one road from Malta City to Pallet Town so there is no way we could have gotten lost this time."  
  
"Hey Brock, remember we're with Ash, so anything's possible." May said as she snuggled into Richie as they walked.  
  
"Come on guys lay off of him, he doesn't have to get us lost every time." Richie said with a chuckle.   
  
"Thanks for the help Richie." Ash said with a little sarcasm in his voice, "At least Pikachu is by my side." Just before Pikachu jumped off of his shoulder and raced ahead.  
  
"Pika pika chu, Pikapi, pikachu." (Translation: _Well you do, Brother, sorry._)  
  
"Hey guys," he said trying to change the subject, "now that we've had a chance to use them what'd think of the new Pokedex that Professor Oak gave us?"  
  
"They're great." May said, "I love how he added the phones to them so we don't have to wait until we get to the Pokecenter to try and reach our families."  
  
"I forgot all about that." Ash said with his normal 'Oh yeah' look, "Hey let's call the Professor and see if we can stop by."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"I'm all for that."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Pika." (_Yeah._)  
  
"Hey, I can check up on Max."  
  
With all of them in agreement, Ash flipped open his new Pokedex wristband and called up Professor Oak's Pokelab. When the line picked up there was Max looking back at them.  
  
"Hey Ash, How are you?" May's little brother asked.  
  
"Doing good, and you?" Ash said though it seemed odd that some one other than Professor oak answered the phone.  
  
"Great. I'm learning a lot of neat stuff here. Is there anything I can do for you, Ash?"   
  
At this, both Ash & May looked bewildered. This was definitely not the way they remembered Max acting.  
  
"Yeah Max, I called to tell to Professor Oak what we thought about the new Pokedexes."  
  
"Well, I'll relay the message to him as so as possible. He is currently too busy to come to the phone right now."  
  
Now every one in the group had puzzled looks on their faces, Professor Oak, too busy to talk to Ash… that just doesn't happen.  
  
"Oh," Max said, "Ash I've gotta get going tell my sister, _Misty_, that I said hi."   
  
The phone screen then went blank.  
  
**"WHY THAT,"** May started yelling, **"FIRST, HE IS RUDE TO US AND THEN HE HAD THE AUDACITY TO FORGET MY NAME, HIS OWN SISTER!**!!!"  
  
"Calm Down May." Richie said with a small look of concern.  
  
Pikachu ran and hid behind a tree stump as she continued to fume.  
  
"Yeah," Ash agreed, "I think in his own way he was trying to tell us something is wrong at the lab. We need to get there and see if we can help the Professor, Tracey, & Max out."  
  
"For once I think Ash is right." Misty said with a look of fear on her face, "Let's go we have to do something to help."  
  
"Well, if he wasn't in any trouble, before he sure is now." May said.  
  
And with that, the six friends raced to Professor Oak's Lab with Pikachu in the lead.

* * *

That's it so far what do you think will be waiting for our heroes as the reach the lab. Stay tuned to find out. Please R&R. 


	2. CHAPTER 2: SPIRITS REBORN

**SPIRITS REBORN**  
  
**A quick note about the ages of the gang:**  
  
_Brock = 24   
  
Tracey = 21  
  
Misty = 19 going on 20  
  
Ash = 18  
  
Gary = 18 going on 19  
  
Richie = 17  
  
May = 16  
  
Max= 14  
  
_Also Anything In Between ( ) Is Translated From Pokespeak

* * *

As we return, we start out inside Professor Oak's lab. We find a bloodied Professor Oak tied to a chair with what appears to be a large Machoke in a trench coat standing in front of him.  
  
"I asked ya, where are dey?" the Machoke??? said menacingly.  
  
"I … I … told you I don't know." The Professor grunted out in pain.   
  
"Well, well, well. Ya're a tough old bird aren't ya?" The Machoke??? said as he slapped Professor Oak off of the ground. "Since ya don't seem ta know maybe we'd oughta ask dem."   
  
With that said the Machoke creature step to the side to reveal several white humanoid creatures holding up Max and Tracy and tying them to a pole.  
  
"We'll start with the smalla one, he should squeal real nice."  
  
"NO," the Professor managed to yell, "leave them alone."  
  
"So ya gonna talk ta us den?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"Well we'll just havta see what dey know den."  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and standing there is Ash & Richie.  
  
"The Professor said to leave them alone. Pikachu…"  
  
"Sparky…"  
  
"… quick attack now!"  
  
At that both pikachu's ran full speed practically disappearing and reappearing as they criss-crossed their way towards the Machoke like creature.  
  
"Aw, pikachus," the machoke said in a sweet girly tone before he deadpanned, "how cute."  
  
With that he backhanded each pikachu just before it hit him sending them both flying into some of the lab equipment.  
  
"Pika... chu." Sparky said weakly as he hit the lab table. (owww.)  
  
"SPARKY." Richie yelled as he ran to his fallen friend.  
  
Ash ran towards Pikachu, "You ok Buddy? Stay down I'm sending out some reinforcements. Grovyle. Go."  
  
Richie reached down and grabbed a Pokeball and threw it "Tyrouge. Go, double slap"  
  
At this point Misty, May, & Brock raced though the door. The three of them threw their Pokeballs at the same time.  
  
"Politoed. Go, tongue slap." Misty yelled releasing her Pokemon.  
  
"Torchik. Ember." May called after releasing her Pokemon.  
  
"Fortress, tackle." Brock yelled.  
  
Fortress flew straight at the Machoke. The Machoke side stepped the ember and grabbed Fortress by the top of its shell as it flew by. He then spun around and threw fortress right into the other oncoming Pokemon, knocking them down like so many bowling pins.  
  
"Now kids, I'd suggest ya'd oughta leave before I havta get rough," the Machoke creature said as he removed his trench allowing the gang to have a good look at him. He was 6'7" and covered from head to toe in armor. His face looked as human as the rest of him looked like a Pokemon.  
  
"Who… What… are you?" Ash asked in awe and some fear.  
  
"Da names Chops, and I am da future. But enough playing around, Dopels..." he said.  
  
With that a dozen white putty looking creatures came up from the floor boards and formed into humanoid looking shapes. They vaguely resembled a cross between a Hitmonlee and a Hitmonchan.  
  
"What the…"  
  
"Holy…"   
  
"… git em."  
  
The Dopels charged our heroes and began swinging on them. Three each went after Misty and May and they seemed to think that would be more than enough. Brock had his hands full as six went after him since he was the biggest member of the group. Richie was ducking and dodging the four that went after him. Ash was trying to get through the four in front of him in order to get to Professor Oak to see if he was ok.  
  
"Tracey." Max said struggling to get his ropes off.  
  
May took a hit to the head and flew to the ground.  
  
"Yeah, Max what." He said as he too tried to get his bonds off.  
  
Richie realized he had dodged himself into a corner. He pulled a few duck and jabs but realized his hits weren't doing anything. One of the Dopels finally nailed him in the gut and he went down.  
  
"We need to get out there and help them." Max cried.  
  
Misty pulled out her mallet out and starting wailing on the Dopels within reach.  
  
"Then again, maybe not." Tracey said with chuckle as he realizes Misty's practice is finally paying off.  
  
Brock was throwing the Dopels around like rag dolls.   
  
"What's amatter guys, you didn't think a Pokemon breeder would know how to fight. Well I have news for you I've been training fighting and rock types since I was ten and I've picked up a few things along the way, so bring it on." He said as they rushed at him.  
  
The Dopels attacking Ash began to withdraw from him and headed over to help out the ones fight Brock and Misty, leaving Ash free to get to the Professor. "Professor Oak, are you ok?"  
  
"I… Think ... so Ash…" Professor Oak said as Ash was untying his bonds.  
  
"Do you know what he wants Professor.", Ash asked as he pulled the Professor behind some machinery to hide him.  
  
"Yes, Ash I do." And he proceeds to tell Ash everything he can remember.   
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Fergit this, it looks like I'm gonna have ta get my hands dirty anyways." Chops said as he started wading through the Dopels and walked right up to Brock. "Alright little man, you're going down."  
  
Brock hauled back and threw a punch right into Chop's solar plexus. He swung again only to have his fist caught by Chops, who then jerks his arm upwards picking Brock up off of the ground.   
  
"Ya little worm, didja actually think ya could've hurt me?" He said with a laugh as he threw Brock across the room and into the rising Richie & May. He then turned & walked over to where Misty was keeping the Dopels back with her mallet. He winked at her as he said, "And as for you, I think da boss will want me to bring ya, he likes ladies with da spunk and da beauty."  
  
"Stay away from me you muscle bound freak." Misty yelled as she swung her mallet at his body. Chops caught the mallet and used it to pull Misty into his grasp.  
  
"MISTY" Both Max and Tracey yelled as she struggled to get out of Chops' grip.  
  
Suddenly there was an explosion on both sides of Chops causing most of the Dopels to fly backwards.   
  
"What da…"   
  
Another laser blast came from the shadows across the hall and hit Chops in the shoulder causing him to release Misty.  
  
"I believe the lady asked to be let go." The figure in the shadows said.

* * *

What is gonna happen next? Who shot Chops? What did the Professor tell Ash? Find out the answer to this questions and more in the next chapter. 


	3. CHAPTER 3: QUESTIONS ANSWERED

**Chapter 3 – Questions Answered**

Items in _italics_ are thoughts

Flash Back To Mere Moments ago

_I don't believe it. Professor Oak thought as he watched his friends and protégés fight off the Dopels, It can't be. I thought him maybe, but all of them…_

Just then Ash made it to his side.

"Do you know what he wants Professor." Ash asked as he pulled the Professor behind some machinery to hide him.

"Yes, Ash I do. He is after something I have hidden for nearly 40 years."

"What is it, Professor?"

"A power, an old Pokemon relic, that in the right hands could be used to defend the world …" Professor Oak said with a grim look on his face "… or in the wrong hands could be used to destroy it. Inside is a power called 'The Spirits Of The Ancients'."

"Wait a minute, that name sounds familiar. I think Mom mentioned them in a fairy tale she used to tell me. Something about a group of knights who defended their kingdom from an evil wizard who used ensorcered Pokemon and evil monsters to try and take it over, or something to that effect."

"Yes his name was/is Kalzan, and he…" Professor Oak was saying before Ash interrupted him.

"Whoa, what do you mean was/is? Is the wizard still alive?"

"I'm beginning to think so Ash. He was one of only eight people who knew the Spirits were real and of those I thought that I was the only one still alive."

"They were, uhm I mean, are real, the Spirits, I mean?"

"Yes, they are real and you're probably either wondering how I know this," The Professor said with a slight glint in his eye, "or you think I'm crazy."

"Well, I can tell you I have never thought you were crazy, eccentric maybe, but not crazy." Ash said with a hiding a smile. "So, how do you know all this?"

"Well, I know this because I was one of the last set of rangers nearly 40 years ago..." and with this Ash stared at the Professor dumbfounded. " and I believe you are one of the new set."

"What!"

"I know this maybe hard to believe, Ash."

"Well to be perfectly honest, Professor, after everything that I have been through , I'm no surprised. What do I have to do?"

"Just look inside yourself and you will know what to do. I'll see if I can find the other Rangers while you take care of the Hybrid out there."

Back to the present

"I believe the lady asked to be let go." The figure in the shadows said as he stepped towards the lighted room. He had on a red helmet with a stylized Charizard medallion molded to it and a silver face shield. His outfit was mostly red with a white stripe down the sides and a golden Charizard emblazoned on his chest. White boots, gloves, & a white belt with a holster finished the look.

He then walked over and helped the fallen Misty up asking, "Are you ok, miss?"

She looked up into the mask and for some reason she felt safe, "Yeah. I'm Fine."

"Good, then you can," The red ranger raises up his pistol and aims it straight at Max & Tracey and fires hitting the rope binding the two guys to the pole, "help get those two, to Professor Oak."

With that he rises up and turns towards the rising Chops, "Alright ugly, are you ready to dance?"

"Sure kid, your funeral." The hybrid said as he faced the Red Ranger, "and this time you don't have the benefit of surprise. By the way I've brought a few friends with me. Dopels, go."

The misshapen Dopels ran at the Ranger and for a second it looked like he was gonna be over run by the sheer numbers, until Brock and Richie came started pulling the Dopels away and fighting by his side.

"You two grab May and get her and the others outside, **NOW**."

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Brock asked as Richie ran over to grab May.

"Oh, I can handle anything this joker has," And with that he reached to his belt and pulled out a red saber with a flame shaped hilt. "And as for his friends, I've been told that I've got help on the way."

"Alright." And with that Brock turned and ran with Richie & May back behind the machinery that the Professor was pulled behind. Once there he saw Professor Oak and the girls but Tracey, Max, & Ash were nowhere to be found. Then he noticed a doorway in the wall that wasn't there when he was running up.

"Where are the others?" Brock asked

Misty looked up at him with eyes that seemed about to burst.

"Max & Tracey went in there," she said as she pointed towards the door. She then turned towards Professor Oak with tears now flowing and blurted out, "But I haven't seen Ash, where is he Professor?"

Professor Oak stood there for a moment and held Misty. Then he pulled her straight and looked into her eyes and said, "Misty, it's ok. Now I need to get in there and help Max & Tracey. As for Ash, Misty I think you already know. Just look inside your self and you'll find the answers." With that he turns towards the rest of the group, "And that goes for all of you. Look inside yourself and you'll figure it out."


	4. CHAPTER 4: FRIENDS

Chapter 4 Friends

"As for Ash, Misty, I think you already know. Just look inside yourself and you'll find the answers." With that he turned and paused at each of them before he finally spoke to everyone, "That goes for all of you. Look inside yourself and you'll figure out where Ash is at."

"_What does he mean by that?_" Misty thought as she sneaked a look back around the wall to see how the battle between their rescuer and the bad guys. While the Red Ranger was holding his own against the Dopels he didn't seem to have noticed that Chops had snuck up behind him.

"Ash, watch out." Misty yelled before she even realized it.

Once she realized what she had said she started to run out to fight at Ash's side, but Professor Oak stopped her by placing a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Let me go Professor, I've got to go help him before he gets hurt."

"You can't help him, Misty," the Professor said as he pulled her around so she was with the rest of the group facing him. "None of you can, least not yet."

With that he walks over to a panel next to the door, talking as he goes. "Each of you pull your PokeDex out listen to your like I told you before. You may feel the call of an ancient PokeMon spirit. These spirits have defended our world for millennia. When a threat to our world appears they seek out new champions. I was one of the last group nearly forty years ago, and yes Ash out the3re is the start of a new generation. I believe you four are also." He gestured to Misty, Brock, Richie, and May.

"Us?" They all said as one.

"Yes and now as I have said already said the only way to find out for certain is for you to look into your heart and see if you feel the call. Once you're ready grab your PokeDex and punch in Control G 12."

He then turned and started walking through the door. "Max, Tracy, I'm gonna need your help in here."

They looked at their friends for a moment then followed him just before the doorway shimmered out of existence.

"What do you think?" May finally asked.

"We really don't have much to lose here, so I'll go first." Brock said as he closed his eyes. After a few seconds they watched him punch in the code and heard him mutter "Yes."

Suddenly his eyes flew open and he brought his left arm with the PokeDex up across his chest, "With a will as strong as stone, Onix." In a flash his standard outfit of green and brown was replaced by a black/white version of Ash's Ranger uniform complete with a stylized Onix medallion.

As soon as they saw it worked the others followed suit. Misty was the first one to open her eyes. "With the majesty of the sea, Gyarados." Her suit was blue/white and emblazoned with a Gyarados medallion.

Next was who soon Richie opened his eyes. "With the speed of an Arc, Jolteon." His uniform was yellow/white with Jolteon medallion.

Finally May finished up the group, "With a heart as big as the sky, Beautifly." Her suit of pink/white appeared with a Beautifly medallion.

"Whoa."

"This feels great."

Al of the sudden Misty breaks from the group and started running for the door, "Come on guys, we've got to get out there and help Ash."

"Alright, let's go." Richie said as the rest of them followed Misty.

They rounded the corner just in time to see Ash fly towards the wall.

"Ash," Misty yelled as she ran over to him. She helped him up and quickly pulled him in a deep hug. As she pulled away sh e punched him in the shoulder. "You fool, what were you thinking of? Are you ok?"

"First off, oww. Second I'm good now, and third I was trying to make sure my friends were safe." He said as finally he turned and looked at everyone. "So we have five of us then?"

"Yep."

With that he turned back to Dopels and their leader. "Hey Muscles, I told you I had friends coming. Rangers, We need to show these guys the door."


	5. CHAPTER 5: WEAPONS

Chapter 5 Weapons

"Rangers, We need to show these guys the door." Ash said. And as one the Rangers charged the Dopels that surrounded them.

**You're the fighter you've got the fire**

**The spirit of a warrior, the champion's heart**

**You fight for your life because the fighter never quits**

Ash was the first one to meet up with the Dopels. He caught the first one with a jump kick. As he landed he spun around and caught three more in with a back heel kick.

**You make the most of the hand you're dealt**

**Because the quitter never wins**

**No!**

Brock dodged the punch of the first Dopel he came to and caught him with a short clothesline that would have taken him out of his boots had he been wearing any. He then picked him up and spun around throwing him into 3 more Dopels.

**You were born to box in a city that's seen their share**

**Mello, Ryan, Carney, among them your photo proudly hangs there**

**Above the bar in the Gaelic Club**

May dropped low to avoid the first Dopel that came at her and swept his feet out from under him. She caught the next one with an uppercut. As she back flipped away from the on coming Dopels she kicked two more.

**They tell the story of a throwback**

**With the heart of a lion**

**They salute your glory**

Four of the Dopels surrounded Richie. He nailed the one behind him with an elbow as he pulled back to punch the one in front of him. He turned an got the third one with an stiff jab. He used that momentum to catch the last one with a back kick.

**It's another murderous right**

**Another left hook from hell**

**A bloody war on the boardwalk**

**And the kid from Lowell rises to the bell**

Misty had dropped into a roll and went right past the Dopels. Coming up she caught one with spin kick from behind. She then grabbed two more by the tops of their heads and slammed them together. Then on reflex she reached back and grabbed for her mallet. Almost instantly she realized it shouldn't be there. But as she started to pull her hand away she felt it brush up against what felt like a handle. She grasped t and what she pulled out was an ornate mallet with fine Gyarados design inlaid in the handle. She stared at it for a split second before she swung it full force in the last standing Dopel sending him flying. "Hey guys these suits come with weapons."

"Yes they do Misty." A voice inside her helmet responded.

"Professor?"

"Rangers, listen up. Not only do the spirits provide your uniforms, they enhance your natural skills and provide you with means to defend the earth. Ash, as you saw earlier has the Charizard saber & Misty has the Gyarados hammer. The rest of you have your own accessories, just reach behind your back and you will find a weapon that suits your personality and the spirits inclination." The Professor tells them over the speakers in their helmet.

Brock reached back and pulled out a black quarterstaff with a silver Onix relief down the side. May pulled out a double headed axe with a Beautifly etched on each of the blades. Richie pulled out a bow that had a Jolteon on each side of the handle, it also appeared to have no strings. He pulled where the string should have been and saw a strand of energy pull back and an energy arrow appeared in his hand.

**Micky**

**It's a warrior's code**

**Micky**

**He's got the warrior's soul**

**Micky**

**It's a warrior's code**

**Micky**

**He's got the warrior's soul**

They looked at their weapons for a second and then turned to face Chops.

Chops had not been sitting by twiddling his thumbs while this was happening. He now stood by the door wearing his trench. "Yous may think I'm a dummy but I know dat discretion is da betta part of valor and it's better ta run and fight another day. But I'm not gonna leave yas empty handed. Dopels attack!"

At that two dozen Dopels rose from the floor and separated the Rangers from Chops as he was heading out the door. Richie managed to get one shot off at him before the Dopels reached them but it hit the door as Chops went through it. By the time the Rangers fought their way through the Dopels and made it out side Chops was gone.

"Rangers, prepare for transport."

And in a flash of rainbow colored light they were gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The song used in the fight sequence is "Warriors Code" by Dropkick Murphy, I don't own and only use it in deep respect for both the song and the artists. I fully encourage my readers to check it out.


End file.
